kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team's Choice Awards
The Team's Choice Awards 'is the elimination ceremony that takes place in Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. In the pre-merge stage, the contestants from the losing team voted in the confessional for the competitor that they wished to eliminate from the team. In the post-merge stage, the same process was followed, though all contestants voted, and some were eligible for immunity. The contestant that received the most votes would be eliminated from the competition. When a contestant is safe from elimination, they receive a silver star. The contestant who does not receive a star is eliminated. In rare situations this process did not apply. This includes Robert returning his star in favor of quitting in Safest Catch, Camille's arrest preventing her from attending the ceremony at all before she was eliminated in Sing Your Heart Out, and the unfair elimination process in Thirteen. After a contestant is eliminated, they must walk the Red Carpet of Shame to a vehicle that will transport them off of the set. The vehicle and method of elimination changes each episode, the theme of the method relating to that episode's challenge. The Team's Choice Awards ceremony takes place in an amphitheather area that is lower in the ground than most sets. The amphitheater has two sets of bleachers and a large stage. Along the front of the stage are stars representing each player in the competition. When a player is eliminated, their star is smashed with a mallet. Each time a player receives a silver star of safety, it is nailed onto their larger star to represent their survival through another elimination ceremony. Several times during the show, Chris McLean mentions that all necessary contestants' votes must be accounted for in the ceremony, as the elimination cannot be official without them. This is shown when Donna's vote was given to Wes because of her head injury in Fire Insults at Will, and when Paul phoned in to cast his vote from the hospital in Flashing Lights. However, this rule did not apply when Monique and Minerva were on their reward cruise in All I Want is Revenge, as they were missing the ceremony for a planned reason. See ''Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Elimination Table for more detailed information regarding elimination order and challenge wins. Methods of Elimination This is a list of the surprises on or at the end of the Red Carpet of Shame. Sing Your Heart Out is not listed because the surprise was not revealed. *...Fifteen Minutes of Fame - A ride in a limousine with a furious Tina Blanks. *The Bachelor Isn't Interested - In order to get to the limo, the eliminated contestant must dodge arrows shot by professional archers. *Video Killed the Reality Star - A ride in an SUV while sitting on Whitney Steers's lap. *Safest Catch - A ride in an amphibious car driven by Chef Hatchet. *We All Fall Down - The red carpet was actually a treadmill that sped up when the contestant stepped onto it. *Fire Insults at Will - A ride in a military jeep as paintballs are fired from all sides. *Teeth - A ride in a hearse driven by Edmund Sullen *Flashing Lights - A ride in the hot tub of a stretch limo with various RealityGossip reporters. This includes Ramzi, Mona Brooks, Chavez Milton, and more. *Thirteen - Chased off of the red carpet and down the road by athletes dressed in full zombie attire. *All I Want is Revenge - Because of the tiebreaker, the surprise was not revealed. Instead, the loser of the tiebreaker remained buried alive until they could escape. Final Call-Out Averages A list of each contestant's average order in which Chris called them safe at the elimination ceremonies they attended. In a situation where the contestant that was supposed to be eliminated was never revealed, such as in Safest Catch, both bottom two contestants received the lowest possible placement. The ceremony in Thirteen is not counted in call-out averages as it is incomplete. For example, Eric's name was called 8th for safety in his first elimination ceremony, and he was eliminated at his second ceremony out of 10 people. Adding 8 and 10 together and then dividing it by 2 ceremonies makes his call-out average a 9. *Josh: 11 *Eric: (8+10) / 2 = 9 *Zack: 11 *Robert: (6+4+6) / 3 = 5.3 *Camille: (2+5+5) / 3 = 4 *Gabe: (9+10+10) / 3 = 9.7 *Elena:' (8+10+9+9) / 4 = 9 *'Victor: (2+3+3+3+8) / 5 = 3.8 *Cara: (3+6+7+7) / 4 = 5.75 *Angel:' (7+2+2+5) / 4 = 4 *'Risty: (3+8+1+2+4+12) / 6 = 5 First Stars The contestant who received the first star in each episode of Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment are: *...Fifteen Minutes of Fame - '''Allison *The Bachelor Isn't Interested - Paul *Video Killed the Reality Star - Ophelia *Safest Catch - Allison *Sing Your Heart Out - Donna *We All Fall Down - Risty *Fire Insults at Will - Sebastian *Teeth - Wes *Flashing Lights - Avery *Thirteen - Sebastian *All I Want is Revenge - Monique Final Stars The contestant(s) who received the final star in each episode of Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment are: *...Fifteen Minutes of Fame - Isaac *The Bachelor Isn't Interested - Allison *Video Killed the Reality Star - Minerva *Sing Your Heart Out - Elena and Gabe *We All Fall Down - Elena *Fire Insults at Will - Wes *Teeth - Ophelia *Flashing Lights - Isaac ''' *All I Want is Revenge - '''Allison Safest Catch is not listed in this order because Robert had quit in this episode. While Isaac and Avery were both in the bottom two, it was unclear as to who would have received the final star, as one of them received the star that Robert return to Chris. Thirteen is also not listed because the elimination ceremony was incomplete. Trivia *Generally, the eliminations are supposed to happen after nightfall. The only exception so far is Thirteen. *Some Team's Choice Awards ceremonies have certain events that take place that make them unique: **'Safest Catch -' Despite the fact that he received a star of safety, when it got down to the bottom two Robert quit the competition. He returned his symbol of safety and smashed his own star on the stage. **'Sing Your Heart Out -' The stars were handed out normally until they reached the bottom two. Then, Chris revealed that because of Camille's arrest, she had been removed from the competition and nobody needed to be eliminated. **'Fire Insults at Will - '''Because Donna was unable to attend the elimination ceremony due to her head injury, her vote was given to the last person she was with. In result, Wes was able to vote twice. **'Flashing Lights - Every hundred fans who voted for a contestant to be eliminated after the conference had the same value as one contestant's vote. It is unknown how the votes turned out at this ceremony, though the fans' votes may have had a massive impact. **'Thirteen '- Rachel Claire interrupted the ceremony to point out a clause in her contract that states that if she was injured in a challenge, she gets full control over an elimination. Chris couldn't find a way to deny her this right, so she got to pick the eliminated contestant. **'''All I Want is Revenge - Monique and Minerva could not vote in the ceremony because they were on their reward cruise. This caused a five against five tie between Risty and Allison for elimination. Risty and Allison competed in a tiebreaker challenge where they were buried alive to see who could escape first. *Robert was the first contestant to quit the competition despite being called safe. *Camille was the first contestant to be removed from the competition without an elimination ceremony. *So far, Sebastian has had a large impact in three eliminations: Zack, Elena, and Victor. This is the most of any contestant. *The only contestants so far to not be present for a Team's Choice Awards ceremony and not be eliminated are Donna and Paul, who both were excused for medical reasons, and Monique and Minerva, who were on a reward cruise and given immunity. *Allison and Risty are the only contestants to compete in a tiebreaker. Category:Miscellaneous